starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol System Office of Intelligence
The Sol System Office of Intelligence & Defense, or simply SSOID or OID for short, is the intelligence service of the SSG. Tasked with gathering and analyzing intel, as well as mapping targets and objects of interests or that could be potential threats, the SSOID is based in the Sol capital of Terranos. History Formed roughly a year after the SSG and the SDF, the SSOID was the result of a merge between all national security and intelligence services such as the MI6, CIA, NSA, FSB etc. During the Sol Unification the agents of the SSOID was only active in the later stages where they relayed information regarding the whereabouts of high-value targets within the anti-Sol resistance groups or mapped locations of tactical value, allowing Sol special forces and marine shock troops to fight more efficiently on the ground which in turn reduced the demand for orbital support from an already thinned out navy. Post-unification the SSOID and its director worked hard to build up a prominent network of agents, operatives and other assets which would help prevent any retaliation from those banished from Sol. Zeruel Campaign Contacted by ex-SSFD soldier Leon "Lion" Eastlindth in a brief transmission which included dozens of hours of captured footage, field reports, etc. compressed into a small data package received by director Williams. Rapidly the SSOID fleet was mobilized, alongside a large contingent of Sol marines, and sent to Zeruel where they served as backup for the fatigued mercenaries and contractors of HarkArk and its Privateers. Spearheaded by the SNV Mjolnir, the massive flagship of the SSOID, the Sol forces clashed with Crimus forces both on the ground and in the skies above. Colonel Kaspar Cross commanded the Sol marines and armored elements from the front, which eventually lead him to meeting Seth of the Boome Marines, Mordecai of Death Vigil and Yanim Sidikan. Meanwhile in space, admiral Viktor Zhaneys used very trick up his sleeve when dealing with the powerful Crimus fleet fighting its way towards Termina Centra. Even though the Sol forces suistained severe losses the majority of the forces sent to Zeruel made it out in one-piece. Organization The SSOID is divided into three layers, or tiers, with each tier ranking the many different positions within the SSOID. First Tier: Marking the top elite of the SSOID, first tier (T1) personnel include senior staff like the director himself, administrative personnel and command & operations crew which are crucial parts of the SSOID organization. Second Tier: Personnel marked as second tier (T2) are mission/operation specialists, undercover/embedded operatives, infiltrators and lower-ranking administrators such as field office chiefs and analysts. Third Tier: Lastly, third tier (T3) personnel are agents, which make up the backbone of the SSOID, as well as informants and/or other assets loosely connected with the organization. Devil Company A project proposed by ex-marine Colonel Killian Horner, Project Devil Company ''is meant to work as "combat rehab" where a group of convicts are offered a chance to earn their freedom through the completion of dangerous missions too risky for standard SDF forces. Met with alot of skepticism, director Williams eventually approved the project. The Fide Mk.1 Device Meaning "loyalty" in the ancient tongue of Latin, the Fide Mk.1 is a surgically attached N-X charge rigged with a quantum transmitter which is then fused to the neckbone (or alien equivalient) where it acts as a "killswitch" should any member of Devil Company attempt some sort of mutiny or act of treason. As the use of convicts in combat roles is deemed to be risky, but cheap, the SSOID needed some sort of safeguard which prevents Devils from using SDF equipment on their own personnel. Should a situation arise where SDF forces risk coming to harm, the Devil's warden will activate device; instantly killing the individual with minimal (not counting morale) effect to the surrounding environment and individuals. Alpha Site Home to the classified ''Project Alpha, the Alpha Site is a large underground SSOID research installation built to study and develop objects of highly sensitive nature. Following the Battle of Zeruel the SNV Sydney was tasked with the transportation and drop-off of the Archius wreckage which is now secured inside the Alpha Site's vault alongside most of the arsenal created by Lion. Alpha Site is also home to a mysterious AI retrieved from the Archius which is responsible for creating the modernized SDF arsenal, the TIGERs and Commander Gladius. Equipment Armor Agent Combat Standard The ACS is the standard-issue combat armor worn by SSOID agents during high-risk operations which may involve the use of lethal force. Devil Rig Developed for colonel Horner's Devil Squad program the Devil rig consists of three pieces; a helmet, a armored exosuit and a special uniform with adaptive camouflage. The helmet features a full HUD and advanced communications package. The top, rear, sides and most of the front has been reinforced to withstand smaller projectiles. Built around a composite alloy vest the exosuit provides the operator with extra strength which is enough to lift heavier objects and weapons. As per request from Horner, the entire rig can be heavily customized with additional armor, utility fucntions and personalization. Vehicles Atlas Heavy Gunship The biggest and meanest gunship in the SDF and SSOID arsenal the Atlas is a heavy gunship aircraft used to support ground forces against larger enemy forces. It can be used to engage targets several kilometers away or within closer distances. CASOG The Close Air Support Operations Gunship is an advanced VTOL used by the SSOID to assist agents during raids or other operations where speed is essential. Icarus Supersonic Shuttle Shuttle capable of taking off and reaching orbit within five minutes. The Icarus is primarily used for quick transport when time is of the essence. SSOID agents who frequently ride Icarus shuttles are known to pump themselves full of calming meds to ease the pain (and fear) of riding a flying metal casket at mach 5. Lucifer Dropship Special-made for the Devil Squad program the Lucifer was designed by Elena Winters. It's a sturdy gunship/dropship hybrid armed with a nosegun and two side-mounted heavy machineguns (crewed by its passengers). Tactical Support Jeep The TSJ is primarily used by SSOID agents and tactical teams during operations that doesn't quite need the force of half of the SDF but still deemed to dangerous to go in unarmed. The jeep can sustain small arms fire and minor explosives and they're often modified and kitted based on the mission. Miscellaneous TIGER The Tactical Infantry and Ground Enforcement & Reconnassaince (TIGER) units are automated infantry units employed by the SSOID, SDF and SISP. They fill roles such as heavy weapons specialists, tactical breaching specialists, EOD, riot control, marksmen and so forth. LUCIA A part of the SSOIDs robotic infiltration program the LUCIA (Light Universal Combat & Infiltration Android) is a next-generation android capable of mimicing the appearance and manners of Humanoid species. Primarily built to infiltrate the Fists of Sol and their allies these hyperlethal robots have a built-in arsenal which allows them to both eliminate and interrogate targets in the field. CARA The CARA (Covert Assassination & Reconnassaince Android) is a more combat-oriented sibling of LUCIA which focuses entirely on scouting enemy positions, key targets and on taking them down as efficiently as possible. Recently there's been rumors that several CARA units have also been used to track down and kill rogue SSOID operatives however these claims remain unproven. Assassin Bots General-purpose assassin bots armed with vibroblades and built-in micro SMGs. Often used alongside one or two CARA units to screen/shield the actual threat. Media SSOID Strikeforce Armor.jpg|Prototype armor worn by SSOID Strikeforce units. SDF Atlas Heavy Gunship.jpg|Atlas Heavy Gunship SDF TIGER.jpg|TIGER SSOID Agent Armor.jpg|ACS SSOID Agent Armor Full.jpg|Agent Combat Standard (ACS) armor worn during an exercise on Terra. SSOID Devils Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer Dropship SSOID Icarus Supersonic Shuttle.jpg|Icarus Supersonic Shuttle SSOID Support Jeep.jpg|Tactical Support Jeep SSOID Devils.jpg|Devil Rig SSOID Drone.jpg|Combat drone used to guard SSOID installations and support agents in the field. SSOID CASOG.jpg|CASOG, Mk.1 (bottom) and Mk.2 (top). SDF TIGER Mk.II.jpg|Second generation TIGER units. SSOID Weapon Pistol.png|Standard-issue kinetic pistol. SSOID Weapon SMG.jpg|SMW-made SMG used by SSOID agents. SSOID Exosuit.jpg|Armored exosuit developed for SSOID Strikeforces. SSOID Assassin Bot.png|Assassin Bot SSOID Assassin LUCIA.png|LUCIA SSOID Assassin Bot CARA.png|CARA SDF TIGER Mk.III.jpg|Third generation of TIGER units. Left: SDF. Right: SISP. SSOID HQ Krása.jpg|The SSOID HQ on Krása, Mars. Unlike its Terranos-based counterpart this facility manages combat operations outside of Sol-space. Category:Sub Faction